


When the sun comes out again

by klanceisviolet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Heith, Kingerdaten Teacher Hunk, M/M, Sound Engineer Keith, They're in love and im crying im love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceisviolet/pseuds/klanceisviolet
Summary: Love isn't all about falling in love. It's staying in love, cherishing the other one, living with them, helping them, being the best you can for them.





	When the sun comes out again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotoriqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/gifts).



Good morning beautiful, he whispered as he kissed the forehead of his boyfriend. Another day of love, another day of working with his kindergarten students, another day of getting home tired but happy. Hunk opened the curtains so that Keith would definitely wake up, but all he did was grumble and cover his head with the blankets.  
Hunk smiled softly, and while he checked his messages on his smartphone – nothing much, just Shiro reminding him that they would have a dinner at 8pm – , he played a soft music that would make Keith the happiest.

__

_It felt like springtime on this february morning  
In the courtyard birds were singing your praise_

You're so handsome, he spoke for the first time of the day. Keith opened his eyes and they revealed the softest gaze, directed towards his lover since 2 years now. He decided on getting up, put on some clothes, and got down the stairs to cook breakfast. When Hunk and he first woke up together, in the same house, he skipped breakfast and still had bad habits – as he once lived alone in a shack. His boyfriend proceeded to convince him to eat healthy and he cared so much for him that he quickly started to make food for him. Little attentions were Hunk's favourites, while Keith was a big lover of roses and a romantic dinner. Because of their works, they would get home exhausted, Hunk mostly because little children would run around all day, Keith because being a sound engineer wasn't all easy to do.

__

_I'm still recalling things you said to make me feel alright  
I carried them with me today  
Now_

Have a good day love, he said fondly, while he drank some hot cocoa. Winter had begun to withdraw, but cold could be felt inside too; that's why Hunk snuggled up with his adorable, warm boyfriend. He touched his soft hair, which felt like smooth cotton candy, and left a delicious scent of violets. Keith had to leave early, he needed to do some errands – it's a surprise, he said. As soon as Keith left, he gave a big hug to his dog, and petted his lover's cat, and though the animals belonged to the couple, the kindergarten teacher was the one to ask for a dog first, and Keith then insisted on getting a cat.

__

_As I lay me down to sleep_  
_This I pray_  
_That you will hold me dear_

Already miss u, he sent to his passionate and warm boyfriend. Keith put his phone into his pocket, a warm scarf around his neck and his headphone on his ears. He pressed the “Shuffle” button, which resulted in a song of Georges Blagden. His lips under the scarf, the young man smiled, remembering that this song was one of the first ones that he and Hunk played at their first dance. He regretted that despite them being a couple for 2 years already, he hadn't found his sun-like boyfriend: always there for him, offering the best gifts and marks of attention, giving him the best kisses and hugs, and both of them shared a love for engineering. What a beautiful boyfriend, he thought as he closed his eyes. The journey to his work would last for several minutes.

__

_Though I'm far away  
I'll whisper your name into the sky  
And I will wake up happy_

Miss u too babe, i'll get home at 5, he answered before closing the message app. He looked at his background, a beautiful picture of Keith with his dog and his cat, taken on a wednesday evening as they made crepes on that day. The picture had bright colours, but the brightest thing wasn't the yellows, the oranges and the reds – it was Keith's smile, that he found as always the most perfect smile he'd ever seen. His mobile rang, that was Lance telling him to meet him in front of the park. He was his partner in teaching, his long-life friend, and Hunk remembered how much he was lucky. A perfect boyfriend, a perfect friend. How cool could it be? He remember his early days, going into high school so that he could achieve his dreams. That's when he thought, he was glad he didn't stay home.

__

_I wonder why I feel so high_  
_Though I am not above the sorrow_  
_Heavy hearted_  
_Till you call my name_

Im home in 2 mins, he texted. Keith has a rough day, working on every soundtrack he was helping to create for a series – which was a lot more of work than he cared to admit. He was exhausted and the heat of the studio was still present, which is why, on a february evening with 8 degrees outside, he was in a sweatshirt and at his front door, enjoying the remaining cold. Nothing was more satisfying to know that his boyfriend was already home and that he could finally see him again. As in the first days of their relationship, he couldn't wait until they met again at the end of the day, and he was blushing in advance because of his excitement; he couldn't wait to see Hunk. He took a step forward, opened the door, smiled widely.

__

_And it sounds like church bells_  
_Or the whistle of a train_  
_On a summer evening_  
_I'll run to meet you_  
_Barefoot, barely breathing_

How are you doing love, he asked, promptly followed by a kiss on the lips. They took a moment to hug and Keith smiled at him, seeing his favourite man covered with crayon lines all over his face. Hunk let out a little laugh and quickly made coffee, then petted his dog who had fallen asleep. He switched the hi-fi system on and Keith laid down on his lap, and they both enjoyed the warmth they shared, without any sounds but a sweet, delicate music wrapping them in a comfortable bubble, from which they hoped never to escape. Hunk though it was the best moment to kiss Keith, which his lover grandly appreciated and returned the offer back.

__

_As I lay me down to sleep_  
_This I pray_  
_That you will hold me dear_  
_Though I'm far away_  
_I'll whisper your name into the sky_  
_And I will wake up happy_

Let's stay together tonight, he exclaimed when Hunk said he had to go meet Shiro. He pulled the tall boy into his arms, almost letting a tear out, and when pulling off, looked at Hunk who was still surprised. He backed away a little, and as he blushed from embarrassment, he heard Hunk approving of his idea. Keith felt guilty, who was he to stop his boyfriend from doing what he wanted? But his soulmate quickly told him it was alright, that he didn't really wanted to go to that dinner, and that he loved the idea to stay together home. Keith was a little reassured and smirked – oh, tonight was going to be so perfect.

__

_Oh, darling_  
_As I lay me down to sleep_  
_This I pray_  
_That you will hold me dear_  
_Though I'm far away_  
_I'll whisper your name into the sky_  
_And I will wake up happy_

I love you, sweetheart, he murmured as he saw what Keith had prepared for him. Keith had forced him out in the garden, and when he went back in the house, he was amazed. On the table, were two bowls in which they were noodles, two glasses, two candles; Keith even brought some flowers – which was usually Keith's favourites, but Hunk loved it too. The flowers composing the bouquet were white lilac, forget-me-nots, red carnations, pansies, and red roses. Hunk was blushing and grinning but he was so thankful that he was with Keith: that's what was sufficient for the both of them.

After they ate, they played games, they petted their animals, they did a pillow fight, they kissed, hugged, smiled, laughed, loved, they were one and the entire world around them was not: only the couple in here, dancing to their favourite songs, showing tenderness to the other, being in love like two young men would love; with passion, affection.

I will wake up happy, they both murmured in unison, cherishingly.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa this was my secret santa gift to my dear lottie!! also a v good excuse to write some heith fluff. im so happy i got to write for you!! and it's something i'm kinda proud of hehe  
> excuse me if i did any mistakes i can't really see them all the time, and i hope you liked this gift!
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading, and if you liked it, you can request other things or leave a comment!


End file.
